Generation Team 7
by skaddict
Summary: After 4 years Now 20 in this FF, Team 7 and the other teams start a new generation...Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto. Pairings from here are: NaruHina and SasuSaku. Chapter 5 and 6 is up.
1. Beginning

The days have past in Konoha and so has the years. Team 7 and the other teams were now 20 years old and now were jounins. Of course, spring came every time. Neji was with Tenten and were already beginning to be a great couple. Shikamaru and Temari were already waiting for the child (bad Shikamaru! xD).

Team 7, was a triangle, but Sasuke broke the whole triangle. One day Sakura was sitting near a lake and started humming a song. Sasuke walked up to her and sat next to her. Sakura smiled and said, "H-hello, Sasuke."

"Hey," said Sasuke. He sat closer to Sakura and put his hand on hers. Sakura blushed. "I just wanted to say something."

"What is it?" asked Sakura quietly.

"I love you," said Sasuke. He smiled at Sakura.

Sakura s blushed really hard and smiled back. She also loved him and hugged him tightly.

Behind a tree, was Naruto. He saw them both and gasped and felt uneasy. He felt an urge to cry, but he didn't want anybody to see him, so he ran away quickly to a hill. He tripped and rolled down until he stopped. He fell into the forest. Naruto stayed on the ground until he felt some charka near by. He got up and looked behind a tree. It was Hinata. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, quietly.

Naruto got up and said, "Ohayo."

"I saw what happened," said Hinata, really shy while walking to Naruto.

"This is always Sasuke's fault. He always has to mess up everything I want," said Naruto, slamming his fist on to his hand.

"Naruto-kun, I want to say something," said Hinata.

Naruto looked at her and blushed. What did she mean?

"I love you Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata. It wasn't really a shout because no one heard it, but it was loud.

Naruto blushed bright red and smiled. He hugged Hinata and said, "I love you, too."

Hinata smiled and hugged him back.


	2. Narako

One year past from that and Naruto was now walking back forth in the hospital hallway. Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other holding their son, Sasuke Jr. Kakashi was standing nearby with a girl behind him. That was his daughter, Kashi (Don't ask me who the mother was) who was now atleast eleven-years-old. Naruto was impatient and shouted, "What is going on in there?"

"Calm down, Naruto. You still act the same as before," said Sasuke. He hummed silently to Sasuke Jr.

Then, the little box (the box on top of the door that has that injection item thinger) went 'bing!' Naruto turned around and Tsunade walked out. "Well, you can check Hinata now, Naruto."

Naruto ran in a saw they had…twins! "Tw-twins?" asked Naruto,

"You've got a bundle," said Kakashi. He started laughing.

The twins were cute and cuddly. One was a girl, who had short blonde hair (Babies are always bald anyways xD).She has blue eyes like her father and kept on wailing. "She is just like you," said Sakura giggling. "Always throwing a tantrum."

The second one was a boy, who had short purple hair. His eyes were white like his mother and he kept silent. "And that boy is like Hinata," said Sasuke. "They're really twins, alright!"

"Shuttup," said Naruto, under his breath.

"I only thing I don't know is that mark," said Tsunade, pointing to girl's belly button.

"Oh, that!" said Naruto. He pulled his shirt up, showing the Kyuubi seal. "But it is only a half."

"Oh! Because the boy has the other half!" said Sakura.

"You are still smart as ever Sakura-chan," said Hinata, smiling. "What should we name them?"

Everyone looked at Naruto and said, "I don't know."

"Well, I name the boy and you name the girl," said Hinata acting cheery.

"That's much better," said Naruto. He picked up the girl and said, "Narako."

Hinata smiled and held the boy and said, "Hitori."

"Hi crane?" asked Kakashi. (Tori means bird/crane in Japanese)

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto. Everybody laughed.

**Author's note:** 2nd Chapter! First Fanfiction I ever did…this one was short. Anyways, Naruto is by Masashi Kishimoto. I only made the charas in this chapter Narako, Hitori, and Kashi. Tada…


	3. Sasuke Jr

After that day (this is my second time starting my chapter like this, I think), 5 years later, Hitori and Narako went to Konoha Ninja School (yayz)! Of course, everyone knew whose father was Narako because she had three whiskers on the side of her cheeks. People made fun of her but her twin older brother told them to go away and comforted her. She loved her aniki a lot. (aniki means brother in Japanese)

One day she was sitting near a lake when a boy came by and said, "I heard your father was my mother's and father's friend."

It was Sasuke Jr. Everyone was getting him, like his father when he was young. Sasuke Jr. had green eyes like his mother but his hair like his father. His had a big forehead (Sakura's forehead). He wore his father's old kiddie clothings. "I also heard you were getting teased."

"You don't have to know that!" said Narako. She swung her head back and forth.

"Well, I also heard your father had a Kyuubi in him" said Sasuke Jr.

"My father says that your father was evil before, but came back," said Narako.

"My father is not evil! He is very nice!" shouted Sasuke Jr. He stood up.

"Well, then don't make fun of my father," shouted Narako. She stood up and tried to push Sasuke Jr. into the water.

Sasuke Jr. held back and they started slapping each other. Iruka-sensei was walking by and saw them fighting. He ran to them and shouted, "Hey! Break it up!"

Iruka pulled them both away from each other and said, "You know you guys are not supposed to fight!"

"He was making fun of my father! Lemme at him!" said Narako swinging her hands at Sasuke Jr.

"Well, you said my father was evil!" said Sasuke Jr. trying to throw a punch.

"Well, we're gonna have a talk to both of your fathers," said Iruka sighing.

When they went back to the school ground, Naruto was shouting at Sasuke while Sasuke was shouting back at Naruto. "Well, my daughter is better than your son!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, really? My son has the Uchiha bloodline!" shouted Sasuke.

"So? He is only a hald Uchiha!" shouted Naruto.

"Why I outta," said Sasuke ready to choke Naruto.

"ahem It seems that also the fathers were fighting," said Iruka holding Narako in one hand and Sasuke Jr. in the other.

Naruto ran to his daughter and picked her up (Iruka let her go anyways). "How's my little Narako! Where did you go? Hitori couldn't find you," said Naruto.

"I was sitting near the lake cause I wanted to see the sunset," said Narako hugging his father. "But this half-blood started making fun of you."

Sasuke picked up his Sasuke Jr. and hugged him. "What happened Sasuke Jr?" asked Sasuke.

"I came to her to be her friend and she pushed me," said Sasuke Jr.

"Liar! You were making fun of my dad!" shouted Narako.

"Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" shouted Sasuke Jr.

The fathers both gave a sweat and said bye to each other. While Naruto was giving Narako a piggy-back ride, he asked, "How was school?"

"Kids were making fun of me. I'm happy Hitori protected me. I love my nii-san," said Narako. "I feel like hitting them, but I would get in trouble."

Naruto gave a sigh and asked, "Did you learn anything new?"

"Oh! We learned about flowers! And some of the flower's steams are poisonous! And, and we learned how to hit a target with a shuriken. We used logs with a fake person on there," said Narako. "I did my best, but it was Sasuke Jr., Sasuke Jr., Sasuke Jr.!"

"Well, you can't be the best at everything, ya know," said Naruto, scratching his head.

"But everything is him! I feel like throwing a kunai at him!" said Narako angrily.

"Was there anybody who didn't make fun of you?" asked Naruto.

"I boy named Hijen, and a girl name Arim," said Narako.

"Wanna practice after eating dinner?" asked Naruto. He wanted to make sure Hitori and Narako and keep each other safe, instead of Hitori keeping Narako safe.

"Okay! Hitori come, too, right?" asked Narako.

"Hai," said Naruto.

"Yay!" said Narako.

Hinata was waiting outside with Hitori doing his homework inside. Naruto let Narako down to hug his mother. After that, she went to start homework. Naruto helped with the homework, too, while Hinata was cooking dinner.


	4. Training Fun

After she finished eating dinner, she jumped off the chair and started to go outside. "Narako, please rest for awhile, or you are going to get a stomachache again," said Hinata, who was still eating.

"Also, you have to finish the rest of your homework. One more page to go," said Naruto.

Narako huffed, but she had to listen to her mother and father, so she went to her room to finish her homework. "I'm done mother," said Hitori, when he jumped off his chair. "Can I watch Narako, so she won't jump out the window to play outside?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Sure, when you guys are finish, tell me."

Hitori walked into her room and then a minute later, Narako ran out of her room quickly shouting, "I'm done!"

"Okay, off to go," said Naruto who got up and opened the door.

"Just watch the kids, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, who was starting to wash the dishes.  
Naruto nodded and Narako and Hitori ran out to play tag. Naruto walked outside and closed the door behind him. He coughed and said, "Okay! What do you guys wanna learn?"

"Show us anything Ojou-san!" said Hitori.

"Yeah, like, like, like…Bunshinn no Jutsu!" said Narako.

"Okay," said Naruto. He showed them what he knew about Bunshinn no Jutsu, but he actually just knew Kage Bunshinn no Jutsu, so instead of Bunshinn no Jutsu, it was Kage Bunshinn…blah, blah, blah (too much bunshinn no jutsu).

"God, this is hard!" said Narako trying every single time.

"It takes practice, I guess," says Hitori, trying Kage Bunshinn no Jutsu.

"Ojou-san!" shouted Narako falling on the green grass. "I give up!"

"Don't give up. If you keep trying, you can do it. Nothing is impossible," said Naruto.

"Too late, Ojou-san. I give up, too," said Hitroi, he sat down in the grass breathing hard.

"Gah…I'll get some water for you guys," said Naruto who shook his head.

When he went back in, Hitori tapped Narako in the shoulder and said, "You're it! And 'it' has to catch me!"

"Hey! That was out of the blue!" said Narako, laughing. She ran to her brother to tag him back.

They played tag for awhile until their father came back. "Hey, I thought you guys were tired," said Naruto, holding two cups of water.

"Water!" said Narako. She ran to her father and tried to make a grab for it, but missed because her father pulled it away from her. "Ojou-san!"

"Bleeeee! sticks tongue out Catch me if you can!" said Naruto. He starts running quickly while holding the cup of waters.

"Just like tag!" said Hitori. "Except 2 vs 1."

"Okay, okay!" said Narako. She ran after her father.

Hitori ran around the house hope ot see his father, but he wasn't. Narako ran and almost hit Hitori. "Where did ojou-san go?" asked Narako.

"Right here," said Narauto. Hitori and Narako looked up and saw their father walking on the wall. "Still want water?"

"Not fair! We can't walk on walls!" shouted Narako. She pouted.

"I got an idea!" said Hitori. He whispered his plan to Narako and she grinned immediately.

"Okay ojou-san! We don't need your water!" said Narako. She and her brother ran back in side the house to get their own water.

Naruto jumped back down on the grass and drank the cups of water he was holding. He was about to walk back inside when Narako opened the door instantly and shouted, "Surprise no Jutsu!"

She jumped on her father and shouted, "You are it!"

Naruto laughed and said, "Heheh, you win. Time to take a shower for you guys and time for me to…"

"Can you do the groceries please?" asked Hinata, cleaning the table.

"Okay. Time for me to do the groceries," said Naruto. He picked up Narako and put her back inside. Naruto took his froggie wallet which he still has and goes to the village to get whatever he can think of (mostly ramen). "Tell them to take a bath!" said Naruto before he closed the door.

"Hai," said Hinata, and nodding. She turned to Narako.

"Okay," said Narako sighing.

"After you, call your brother and then go to bed," said Hinata. "Wake up early so you can be the first one in class."

Narako groaned. She never actually cared to be the first, nor did she want to end being last. She took her bath, called her brother and went to sleep. Hinata tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead.

**Author's Note: **Suckie, no? I rarely think people would care to read, but I'm expressing myself. I'm sorry if myenglish isn't that great because it was not my first language. Thank you. NARUTO was by Masashi Kishimoto.


	5. Bunshinn no JUTSU!

Two weeks has pasted and Narako and Hijen learned a lot of fancy jutsus. They also learned other stuff from their mother and father. Their father, Naruto, tried to show Hijen Orioke no Jutsu, but Hinata always got in the way…so no sexy no jutsu there.

Narako woked up when her brother, Hitori, shook her. "Hurry up!" shouted Hitori.

"Uh…lemme sleep!" said Narako turning back and forth.

Hijen sighed and pulled her blankets off of her. "Eeeeek! Cold! Aniki!" shouted Narako.

"Today is to test your skills to become a genin," said Hijen. He walked out of Narako's room.

"Genin? Whoa! Okay! Lemme dress up and then a go-go!" said Narako. She jumped out of bed and dressed up quickly. She went to eat breakfast then ran to her brother so they can go to school. When they went there, people were blabbing about stuff. Mostly about what the test was about. He heard a bunch of jutsus she has never even heard. Hijen never even heard it before. Narako hoped she didn't have to show Iruka-sensei a random jutsu she didn't know. Then Iruka-sensei came and sat in his desk. "Okay, okay, settle down," said Iruka. "You guys look surprise about this test I told you guys before."

Lots of whispered crowded the whole room. Iruka waited until everyone got quiet. "The main technique I want you guys to do is…Bunshinn no Jutsu."

Narako clapped her hands once. She was happy that her father taught her that technique. "When I read your names out, come out here and try out the jutsu."

Narako and her brother were almost at the end. Also was Sasuke Jr., but his last name was before theirs. Narako stuck her tongue out at Sasuke Jr. Sasuke Jr. looked at her and stuck his tongue out back at her. Iruka called the names. "Uchiha Sasuke Jr.," said Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke Jr. smirked and walked to the front. "Bunshinn no jutsu." He said quietly. Three Sasuke Jr.'s popped out next to him. He smiled and the doppelgangers poofed out.

He walked back to his seat and whispered to Narako, "I bet you can't even do two."

"Uzumaki Hitori," said Iruka-sensei.

Hitori jumped out of his chair and walked slowly to the front. "Bunshinn no JUTSU!" shouted Hitori.

Hitori made atleast three like Sasuke Jr. "Good job Hitori," said Iruka-sensei. "Okay, Uzumaki Narako."

Everyone started whispering little by little. Narako got angry and shouted, "Damare! (Shut up!)"

Everyone got quiet. Narako walked up to the front and huffed. She put her hands together and shouted, "Bunshinn no Jutsu!"

Five Narako's poofed out. She smirked and said, "How's that?"

Iruka-sensei just smiled. She walked back to her seat and stuck her tongue out happily. "Bet you can't even do ten," whispered Narako to Sasuke Jr.

After everything was done with the test, Iruka-sensei gave all the headbands to the people who passed the test. Iruka-sensei walked up to Narako, gave her her headband, and said, "Looks like Naruto taught you well."

"Did ojou-san pass the test, too?" asked Narako putting her headband on.

"He passed his test in another way," said Iruka-sensei. He ruffled Narako's hair and passed out the other headbands.

Narako ran out of the classroom and went outside. Hitori was telling their mother how Narako made five doppelgangers. "It was awesome! Five!" shouted Hitori. "We both passed!"

Hinata smiled. Naruto ran quickly to Hinata. "Sorry Hinata," said Naruto huffing. "Had to do some errands."

"Well, Narako and Hitori passed," said Hinata hugging Hitori.

Narako jumped on Naruto and shouted, "I passed!"

"Omedetou!" said Naruto. (Omedetou meant congrats)

"Heheh, Sasuke only made three! Baka!" said Narako.

"Don't say that Narako. You know it isn't nice," said Naruto. Hinata smiled.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun," said Iruka-sensei, coming out of the school. "Narako has done well. We will do our teams tomorrow."

"I heard. Arigatou," said Naruto.

"Itsudemo," said Iruka-sensei. (Anytime)

Naruto put Narako down and held her hand to walk her home. Hinata picked Hitori up and held him while going back home. It will be a grand feast for them.


	6. New Team

Narako woke up and the sun wasn't even up yet. She wondered why she just woke up in the middle of the night. She checked the clock and it was 6AM! She got up and dressed up quickly. She thought about what her mother said about waking up early and going to class. She wanted to be faster than Sasuke Jr. because she knew his mother always made him wake up really early.

She quietly snuck into the kitchen and got a bowl and some milk. She poured the milk in the bowl and drank it up quickly. She wiped her mouth on her orange jacket and ran outside quickly.

The sun wasn't up yet. She smiled and ran quickly to the village to school. After running for a long time, she became tired. The sun was showing a little and she felt much better. She started walking to school and thought what they may learn today. While walking by houses, she turned to her head to the left and saw Sakura hugging Sasuke Jr. and said good-bye. She kissed Sasuke and went back doing her chores. Narako did a gross sound and said to herself, "I hate them. It made my father sad. I'm happy I have mom."

She started walking quickly when the door opened. Sasuke Jr. watched Narako walk away quickly. She just smiled and started walking. He caught up to Narako and said, "Hello, Narako."

Narako turned her head at Sasuke Jr. and said back, "Hey."

"Sorry about fighting you last time," said Sasuke Jr. holding his backpack tightly.

"Not your fault. You know what we are gonna do today in class?" asked Narako.

"Ojou-san said that maybe today, we get our new teams. I want to be in Team 7, like Ojou-san," said Sasuke Jr.

"Hah! I'm gonna be in Team 7!" said Narako.

"Let's see!" said Sasuke Jr. "Last one to school is lukewarm ramen!"

"What?" shouted Narako. They both ran to school until their legs wouldn't move.

"Hello Narako, hello Sasuke Jr.," said Iruka when he was getting a sheet of the teams out.

"Oh! Oh! What team am I on?" asked Narako, taking off her backpack and putting it on a empty seat.

"That's a surprise. Wait until everybody else comes," said Iruka, rechecking to see if he didn't do any mistakes.

So they waited until everybody came. Narako watched everyone sit down in an empty seat and talk to their friends. Narako saw her brother walk into the class and she ran to him to give him a hug. "Where were you?" asked Hitori, hugging back Narako. "Mom and dad were frightened."

"I wanted to go to school earlier!" said Narako.

"Whatever mom said must have gotten into your brain," said Hitori. He checked the clock on the wall. "Gah! Almost time! Sit, sit, sit!"

"Everybody sat down quickly. Iruka got out of his seat and stood in front of his desk.. "Okay, for the new teams," said Iruka. "This was not really easy."

Narako looked at Sasuke Jr. and sticked her tongue out. Sasuke Jr. just huffed. They both want Team 7.

"For Team 7, we have…Uzumaki Narako," said Iruka.

"Haha! Beat that!" said Narako, pointing at Sasuke Jr.

"Hyuuga Hijen, and…Uchiha Sasuke Jr.," said Iruka.

"What?" shouted Sasuke Jr. jumping out of his seat.

"Really! Why do I have to be with that stupid baka?" asked Narako.

"I'm not a baka! You are!" shouted Sasuke Jr.

"Iruka sighed and said, "I only put the teams into the ways they always were. Also for your parents."

Narako sat down. She looked at Hijen who was just sitting down looking bored. "Aren't you angry?" asked Narako to Hijen.

"This is stupid," said Hijen. He sighed and put his head on his desk.

Iruka called the other teams. After that finished they had to wait until their sensei came. The other teams' sensei came already and Team 7's sensei didn't even come yet. "What is taking the sensei so long?" asked Narako. She walked back and forth.

Hijen sighed and said, "He must be late."

"I'm getting hungry. Who has anything to eat?" asked Narako rubbing her stomach.

"Get your own food," said Sasuke Jr. "I'm not hungry."

His stomach gurgled and so did Hijen's. "Hungry yet?" asked Narako.

"Fine, we'll come with you," said Hijen. He opened the door and accidentally knocked into somebody. "Ow…"

Hijen knocked into a young lady with greay hair up to her shoulder. Her ninja headband went over one eye.

"Are you...our sensei?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"She's old!" said Narako.

"I'm hungry," said Hijen, getting up.

"Looks like this is Team 7…eh? I heard from my ojou-san two of you guys' parents are from my ojou-san's team," said the lady.

"That would be me!" shouted Narako and Sasuke Jr.

"Boring…" said Hijen.

"Okay…let's introduce ourselves. Say what you like to do and don't like," said the lady. "I'm Hatake Kashi."

"Oh! The daughter of Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Narako.

"Shuttup Narako," Sasuke Jr.

"I'm Hyuuga Hijen. I like resting around and wish I can rest for awhile from my parents," said Hijen. "I'm still hungry."

"I am Uzumaki Narako! I like ramen and like to play with my brother! I hate Sasuke Jr.!" shouted Narako.

"I am Sasuke Jr. and I hate Narako," said Sasuke Jr.

Kashi sighed and said, "You guys heard my name, Hatake Kashi, and I won't tell you what I like and hate."

"Okay! My stomach is gurgling! Let's go eat ramen!" shouted Narako.

"Shut…UP!" said Sasuke Jr. He banged Narako in the head.

They went to eat ramen with Kashi-sensei. Of course, they had fun talking to each other. Then after they were done, Kashi-sensei gave them a sheet of paper. "That is your schedule for tomorrow," said Kashi-sensei.

Narako, Sasuke Jr., and Hijen looked at the sheet of paper and all it said was: "Wake up at 6 A.M. tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast."

"Why can't eat breakfast?" asked Narako.

"Do you want a stomachache when we train tomorrow?" asked Kashi-sensei.

"Not at all," said Narako scratching her head.

"Then no breakfast," said Kashi-sensei. She started walking home. "See you guys tomorrow at 6."

"Training? What is this…training?" asked Sasuke Jr.

"Who cares, this can be like a test. I can pass it," said Hijen.

"Bleah…I hate tests," said Narako. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Sasuke Jr.

They waved and went their two different ways back home.


End file.
